Confessions
by glenncoco4
Summary: What will happen when a very drunk Kensi turns up at his front door?
1. Chapter 1

There's a knock on the front door, drawing him away from his Golden Girls marathon. He's not expecting anyone. Especially at this hour. Once he reaches the front door and takes a peak through the side window, he's a bit taken back by who's standing there. "What the hell?"

Opening the door as fast as he can, he grabs her arm and pulls her inside. "Why are you crying?"

Tears are streaming down her face. Just the thought of what she just found out is taring her up inside. Good thing she had all those screwdrivers to numb the pain. "'Cause I foun' out you're engaged. I love you and I thought you should know that before you get married. Because you're engaged and I-I…" She can't continue as soft sobs begin to pour from her.

He can't help but roll his eyes. He thought she was seriously hurt or dying or something. "Kens, look at your left hand."

The tears momentarily stop as her gaze turns from his baby blues to her hand, but there's nothing there. Brow furrowed, she looks back up at him. Confusion written all over her face.

"Your other hand, Sunshine."

Realizing she's looking at her right, she lifts up her left. Her expression changing from confusion to shock. "I'm engaged?"

"That you are."

She quickly looks back up at him, slowly piecing things together. "You're engaged."

"Yeah."

"And I'm engaged."

"Uh-huh."

The frown on her face turns into a smile but the tears don't stop. "So we're….I mean you and I are…."

The straight face he's been trying to keep finally cracks into a smile. _God I love this woman._ "Baby, why are you still crying?"

She wraps her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest and locks eyes with the love of her life. "Because we're getting married and I love you and because I thought you loved someone else but you don't."

He shakes his head, smiling as he wipes away her tears. "No, I don't."

"You love me."

He nods and stares at her, confusion and worry written all over his face when he realizes something. "Baby, how did you get here? You didn't drive, did you?" He looks out at the driveway for any sign of her Audi.

"No, I had Mandy drop me off because I really needed to tell you how I was feeling after she mentioned that you were getting married." Her eyes light up as if she just remembered something. "But you're not getting married to some blonde bimbo like I thought. You're getting married to ME!"

Apparently drunk Kensi has the attention span of a dog because before he can assure her. "I better get home. I really want to sleep in my own bed. Can you call me an Uber?"

Okay, how drunk is she? "Uh, Kens."

Looking around, she takes in her surroundings, admiring Deeks' beautiful house. "What?"

"Pretty sure Uber doesn't have a service that takes a person from their living room to their bedroom."

Looking back at the shaggy surfer, she tilts her head like a confused puppy. "Wait. Are you saying that I live here?" She takes in her surroundings once again, wondering how she missed the framed photo of the two of them standing in front of the house they're in now, sharing a kiss while Deeks holds out a key. "We live together?"

_Wow she is really hammered. _"For 3 years now." Before he knows what's happening, she has her arms wrapped around his neck in a death gripping hug.

"This is like the best night of my entire life."

Then without notice he feels her body go limp. _Did she really just? _His question is answered when soft snort snores play against his ear.

Oh so carefully, he places his arm under her knees, picking her up bridal style. As he walks them towards their bedroom, he places a soft kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my love."

Once he sits her down on the bed, he removes her boots and socks. Then working his way up, he unbutton her jeans, pulling them off of her olive tone legs. Not to his surprise though she's still somehow sitting up with her eyes closed. "How ya doing, baby?"

"I'm doing good, baby. How you doin?"

He huffs a laugh and with much ease, he removes her bra without taking off her shirt. He's become a bit of an expert in putting his drunk fiancée to bed. "Kens, you can lay down now."

She briefly opens her eyes to locate her pillow. Slowly crawling up the bed when she does, she closes her eyes once her head hits the pillow.

Deeks pulls the covers over her, tucking her in and places his lips to the crown of her head. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

He turns to walk away but suddenly feels a familiar hand wrap around his wrist. Her beautiful brown eyes now peaking out over the comforter. "Cuddles."

Smiling, he takes off his jeans and t-shirt leaving only his boxers as he climbs over her and gets into bed.

Kensi turns facing him as he lays down, wrapping her arm around his waist and burrowing her body into his. "I'm really glad you're not marrying some skanky blonde bitch like I thought."

His smile turns into a grin as he places a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm really glad too."

Her hand works its way down his back, slipping under his boxers. Squeezing his ass, she hums in appreciation. "And I'm really glad I can touch you anywhere I want, anytime I want."

He mirrors her actions by cupping her ass with his hand and squeezing all the while pulling her lower half towards him, letting her feel just how glad he is. "You're not the only one."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: His confessions._

* * *

He lays there, staring at the ceiling tile, trying to come up with something to say. The words seem to be lacking in his mind. He knows what he should say, what he wants to say but nothing's coming together except three little words. "I love you."

She's startled by his outburst and the tears that begin to form in his eyes. "I-"

He cuts her off before she can shut him down. The thoughts have been roaming around in his head since well since forever. And even though he doesn't like the idea of being a "home-wrecker", he can't continue to go on with her not knowing how he really feels. "I love you, okay?" He looks at where her hand rests on his arm. The sinking feeling runs through his body but he pushes forward. "Look I know you're married. I know, but I promised myself a long time ago that I would tell you how I really feel."

"Deeks."

The concern he sees in her eyes is a bit confusing to him, but then again he's probably just seeing things. "No, Kens, let me finish and then you can go back to your life."

She can't help but be curious as to where he's going with this so she lets him continue.

Seeing her nod of approval to continue, he does just that. "I know he…whoever he is can probably give you all the things you've ever wanted. The clothes, big fancy house, maybe even an in-ground pool with a water slide." He smiles when he catches her bite her lower lip, trying not to laugh. "But there's something he'll never be able to do." The question in her big mismatched eyes that he loves so much, urges him to continue. "He'll never be able to love you like I do."

Before she can say anything, the door to his room opens. "Alright, Mr. Deeks."

"Aw, come on, doc, I'm finally confessing my love to the woman of my dreams here."

Kensi shares a look with the doctor. "Okay, how much of that stuff did you give him?"

The doctor huffs a laugh. There are some aspects of his job that he hates but one of the perks is getting to see his patients come out of sedation. It is quite a show. "Don't worry, Mrs. Deeks, it should wear off in a few hours and then you're free to take him home."

"Mrs. Deeks? My mom's here?" The shaggy haired surfer looks around the room, wondering how he missed her.

The agent shares a smirk with the man in blue scrubs as he walks back out the door.

Still confused, Deeks looks at his partner. "Kens, seriously, what going on? Is my mom here?"

She can't help but smile as her eyes run over his furrowed brow and the adorable perplexity in his cerulean blue eyes.

"Kens?"

Deciding to let him out of his misery, I mean it's gonna happen sooner or later anyway, she get's up out of her chair that's been at his bedside ever since he got out of surgery and leans down, connecting her lips to his.

He's shocked to say the least. If all he had to do was confess his love to get this, he should've done it a long time ago. He brings his hand up to her jaw, caressing her smooth olive toned skin. "Kens."

"Mmmm?"

"What about your husband?"

"What about him?"

"Won't he be mad that you're kissing me?"

"I don't know. Should I ask him?"

He turns towards the door, expecting a tall brunette with a buzz cut to walk through the door at any minute, but there's no one.

"Marty?"

He turns his attention back towards his love. Or who he hopes to one day be his love. "Yeah?" When he realizes what she called him, he closes the small distance between them, bringing his lips back to hers.

"Are you mad that I'm kissing you?"

"Wha-" His fogged brain, begins to clear, bits and pieces finally coming back to him. "I'm your husband, aren't I."

Her pearly whites shine at the mention of his attachment to her. Taking a seat on his bed, she intertwines their fingers. "What gave it away?"

"Let's just say I remember having a very close relationship with that ring on your finger."

"Really? My ring is the first thing you remember?"

He gets a spark in his eye, when her hand softly caresses his thigh. "Well, you told me to never speak of the night in Sam's Challenger in a public place so….."

"Deeks." Her warning glare is not what it use to be when it comes to him. She tries to look angry, she really does. But the thought of that night on a stakeout and the heat of their bodies fogging up the windows, she can't help but bite her lip at the thought of doing it again.

He reads her like an open book, especially when her hand moves from his thigh to his ass. "Kensi Deeks, you're thinking about doing it again, aren't you?"

"What, you're not?"

He scoots over, making room for her to lay down next to him. "Darlin, I'm always thinking about it."

She takes her spot next to him, cradling herself into his body. "I love you, Martin Deeks."

Placing a kiss to her temple, he leans his head against hers. "Won't your husband be mad that you're in love with me?"

The screeching yelp that echos down the hall as his wife twists his nipple is enough to tell him to quit while he's still ahead.


End file.
